


While The Light Fades

by ArcaneDesires



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys almost in love, Can be read as either pre-relationship, Fean - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missing game scene, Or platonic, Other, Team short Finn, Totally not what happened but imagine it is, Watching the Sunset, except not really, i guess, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneDesires/pseuds/ArcaneDesires
Summary: Sean hasn't felt this strong a sense of peace in so long, he feels he could just melt into this moment and stay forever. Finn lights up the joint, turns and winks at him. As if that's the cue he didn't know he was waiting for, he pulls his own boots and socks off and sighs in contentment. It's nice, so nice right now.(My take on what happened during that infamous 'sunset by the lake' sketch and the scene we all needed from it but never got. Or at least an attempt at it.)





	While The Light Fades

Sighing, Sean shifts the sketch book in his hands and settles into a more comfortable position. He glances up to capture the details of Daniel crouched by the fire, listening avidly to Penny. He's paying such close attention while he talks about things Sean honestly isn't paying attention to himself.  
  
That look of curiosity and concentration on his little brothers face is kinda adorable though. When he's not being such a brat, the kids not so bad. He snorts when Daniel leans in closer, questioning Penny with all the wisdom only a kid can manage and shakes his head.  
  
He turns back to the sketch, leaning more against the tree he's using as a leaning post, when a shadow falls over it. He tilts his head back. Finn, of course it is. Isn't it always?

Finn crouches down next to him. He doesn't even try to sneak a peek in Sean's book, just looks at him with that soft grin on his face while he pats him on the shoulder.  
  
“You OK over here sweetie?” He looks genuinely worried, head tilted slightly to the side and voice soft.

“Yeah man, I'm good. Really. Just... Needed a little time is all.” He shrugs.  
  
“Totally understand. You wanna join me for a bit?” He shifts and his hand curls gently around Sean's shoulder, fingers squeezing lightly in reassurance.

He studies Sean's face with such sweet sincerity, it's hard to say no even if he'd have wanted to. He doesn't want to though, so it's fine. With a nod, Sean closes his book, shoves it into the pocket of his hoodie and caps his pen so it can join his book.

“Yeah sounds good. Where are we going though?” Sean stands, brushes off his jeans for a minute and turns to follow him.  
  
“Ah my little Sean, it's a surprise,” he teases with a wide, overly happy smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners.  
  
Sean can feel something deep inside of him melt at that soft look in the others eyes, but he takes a deep breath and tries to think about something else. Like what Finn might possibly have in mind. He loves the guy, he really does, but sometimes, he's so much and it's both hilarious and makes him wanna sigh at the same time. He's amazing and just slightly over the top sometimes. It's great, now that he thinks about it.  
  
“Dude, I'm like taller than you. You know that right?” Sean says with a grin, because well, he is.  
  
“It's called slouching sweetie. Just slouching.” Finn waves a hand airily around them as if that makes his point valid or something.  
  
Sean shakes his head and trails after him, amazed as always by how soft the other's footfalls are despite the playful way he usually moves. They walk away from the rest of the group with barely a figure noticing their escape. It's like they're in a world of their own right now and he can practically feel himself relaxing already while they move past the small clearing where Finn likes to practice his knife throwing and walk further still.

The lake then. That seems to be their destination and he can't say he's disappointed at all. The sun is just beginning to start on it's way down, he wouldn't mind watching that.  
  
When they step through the treeline, he just stops and stares for a second. It's so quiet and peaceful out here, Sean just wants to sit and sketch it all forever. Draw every last branch on the trees, every stone on the 'beach', every single blade of grass...  
  
Without a word, Finn places a hand in the middle of his back and leads him down close to the edge of the water. He sinks down to sit among the dirt and stones like it's nothing. Then he shifts and pulls something out from his pocket, holds it up proudly as though it's a treasured trophy.

Sean blinks, takes it in and then laughs softly. Damn if that isn't just the perfect ending to a way too long day. And there's no one else around that they have to share it with. It's just them and the silence and it's so fucking calming he instantly feels lost, but in a really great way.  
  
“Dude. That's so fucking perfect,” he tells Finn, whispers it when he sits down near him with a pleased sigh.  
  
There's space between them when he does, like maybe another person could about squeeze in there without making it **too** awkward... He pauses. Daniel. Daniel could absolutely fit there and he would. But he's not here right now and it's just them and like, that's so fucking awesome right now. He didn't even know he needed it until just now.  
  
“You're welcome sweetie, welcome.” He grins and then lapses back into silence and this is just somehow perfect. They don't need anything else.  
  
It's not even all that warm, but the light is hitting them just right and the sun still makes his skin feel warmer, tints it with an an even more golden tone. He glances to the side and can't help the hint of a smile that comes to his lips. Finn's normally pale skin is bathed in a light golden glow as well, it's as if some kind of magic has fallen over them.  
  
He watches curiously when Finn suddenly sits up, joint hanging from his lips, not yet lit and removes his shoes and socks. He wiggles his toes when he's done and it's such a silly little thing, but it makes him feel like he can just let go and properly relax for once.  
  
Sean hasn't felt this strong a sense of peace in so long, he feels he could just melt into this moment and stay forever. Finn lights up the joint, turns and winks at him. As if that's the cue he didn't know he was waiting for, he pulls his own boots and socks off and sighs in contentment. It's nice, so nice right now.

His gaze follows the smoke when Finn breathes it out. Watches it spiralling upwards in a seemingly never ending path until it fades out into nothingness. Into infinity. It's actually warmer than he realised before and he leans his head back, basking in the rare nice evening.  
  
Long, scarred fingers hold the joint out to him and he lifts a hand to take it. Inhaling, he closes his eyes for a second, relaxing into the euphoria of just knowing he can just be himself and be quiet and not have to think about anything for once. It's such a free feeling that it takes him a second to realise there's a rustling of cloth next to him.  
  
He blinks, turns and exhales another puff of smoke and almost chokes. Finn is stripping his top off and casually holding his hand out for the joint back.  
  
Not sure what else to do, he hands it back and raises an eyebrow at him. “Uh dude. What're you doing?”  
  
“Getting a suntan,” comes the automatic response, along with a playful wink.  
  
Finn says it with such certainty and mock seriousness that Sean snorts, loudly. He's not sure what to say to that to be honest. He takes the joint when it's passed, takes a hit and then passes it back. Finally with one hand, he waves to the light that's starting to change more noticeably around them and shakes his head.  
  
“The sun's going down,” he explains with a fond grin at the older male.  
  
“Exactly. Gotta catch those rays while I can,” Finn dead pans back with a pat to his knee, acting like this is perfectly normal behaviour.  
  
He can't even reply, just takes the joint back and sucks in a lungful of bliss and relaxation. He pats Finn on the back, shaking with silent laughter for a second and just... passes it back, because what else can he do. There are no words any more and he's not sure they even need them anyway.  
  
The sky is bathed in oranges, yellows, and a hint of pinks here and there. As it slowly slips lower and lower behind the trees opposite though, the colours continue to change into ones he can't even properly name. The fading light shimmering off the lake and creating spots of dazzling light and deep darkness, is just so fucking beautiful.  
  
The silence stretches around them calm and easy, like it's always been this way between them. He feels so comfortable he can't even explain it any more. It's not as though he'd even need to if he somehow could anyway.  
  
When he glances to the side, Finn looks so casual. Leaning back on one arm, the other resting over his bent knee, joint in hand. The eternal philosopher in his natural environment.  
  
It's such a picturesque scene, he wants to sketch it into his book and his heart. The way the colours are moving across the sky, the grey-white smoke as it swirls around them, the trees growing darker while the shadows grow longer...  
  
It's not anything he could ever truly capture in even his most detailed sketch unfortunately, hell he doubts even a photo could come close to capturing the tranquil beauty unfolding before them. But he tries to capture as much of it in his memory as he possibly can instead.  
  
When he's old and grey and thinks back on what happened to him, he knows that this moment right here, the warmth and comfort of a friend, the lazy sharing of the joint still being passed between them, will live on. He imprints the feel of the wind while it moves, the slight shifting of the stubbly few blades of grass beneath their toes, the soft whisper of their clothing whenever they move, into his mind, holds it deep within his soul. He won't ever forget this or the way it makes him feel.  
  
He feels so free. There's no responsibility, no pain, none of the awkwardness he's so used to out here. He takes a deep breath, feeling the stress and strain melt away while the colours begin to shift yet again. They're slowly becoming more of a deep, dusky pink, before they become darker and darker until they move towards purples and blues. T  
  
And resting lazily on the edge of the lake, there's just him, Finn, an almost finished smoke and a slice of perfect peace.  
  
The lapping of the water, the slight waves as they move against the shore, is pushing him towards a dazed sort of sleepiness. He's not sure he's ever been so at ease before. It's been a long time, if ever. Since long before all this mess started for sure.

As soon as the joint is gone, he half expects Finn to speak or get up and go do, something. Read probably. He doesn't though, he just watches the sun when it finally sets below the line of the trees, blinding as it peeks through the gaps for a final goodbye, before it dips completely out of sight.  
  
It should be cold now, whilst the purples rush rapidly into blues and hints of black here and there, but it's not. It's still warm somehow. He finds himself watching Finn now, just inspired by the quiet calmness on his face and ducks to hide the slight blush on his cheeks when the other male turns slightly and smirks gently at him.

Fuck fuck fuck! He's an idiot, but it seems like it doesn't matter, because Finn just lays back, using his discarded t-shirt like a pillow and acts as though this is all completely natural. He moves so his arms are up behind his head as well and Sean can't think of anything better to do than copy him.  
  
Serene last minute sunbathing and sunset watching, turns into star gazing whilst the stars begin to erupt in the sky. The bright dots of light end up looking like tiny crystals sewn into the cloth of the blooming night. It's something else he doesn't think his sketches can truly capture.  
  
He finds himself not bothered by this evolution, like at all though. It's great, so damn awesome in all honesty. It's kind of intoxicating.

“Hey Finn?” he says, not even looking at him but just closing his eyes and laying back.  
  
“Yeah sweetie?” Finn whispers and it's only then Sean realises he whispered when he spoke too.  
  
“Thanks man. I... I needed this.”  
  
He peeks slightly at him and feels his own lips quirk into a hint of a smile when Finn smiles without looking at him. He does reach out though, closing the gap between them and pats him on the thigh and that's good. Nice even.  
  
“No problem sweetie. Any time. Any time.”  
  
They settle back into silence and all Sean can think is, _'Why can't every night just be like this?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on the Fean discord (and yes we HAVE replaced SINN with Fean *pronounced like Fawn* for reasons) suggested this needed to be written and so I tried to write it. I'm sorry this may be bad! And it's definitely totally not what happened but like hopefully it's not bad anyway.
> 
> So hopefully someone might like this. You can read it however you want. Thi could just be awkward Sean being his adorable awkward self or maybe it's him slowly coming to the realisation that Finn is all kinds of awesome and he likes him. Could go either way I guess. K thx bye! 
> 
> PS I got like part way through this and then realised that like he has no top on in the sketch so had to come up with a reason and thus, Finn's bad humour was that reason.


End file.
